Naruto Shonbi War
by TigerSarina
Summary: The war is starting now, with new characters and some characters from teen titans!
1. Chapter 1

At the Five Kage hideout, they had a map on the table, the five kage sat around it while Shikamaru's dad told the plan

"The X marks the enemy's hideout it is known ad the Mountain Graveyard if we go by land, we'll pass through the Hidden Steam Village and the Hidden Frost Village"

"Advise both nations that posses the steam and frost villagers to evacuate" said Gaara

"According to the reports by the Infiltration and Recon Unit the enemy is roughly 100,000 strong when one considers mobilizing regiment of that size I think one a fraction of them will come by sea we'll be in a bind if they surround us"

"Then it all comes down to who makes the first move" said Mifune

"Convene the ambush unit immediately have the main regiment run through their formations" said the Raikage to his assistant

"Yes sir" she said

"Make sure the medical unit is well supplied with medical ninja tools, Shikaku, help the Intel Unit check their chain of communication" said Sarina

"Roger" said Shikaku

"Contact Ao and the Sensory Unit, have them hurry" said the Mizukage to her assistant

"Y-yes" he said and they all went to do their jobs

"Tsuchikage these were finished while your were away" said Gaara

"Oh! so they are done!" said the Tsuchikage, Gaara holed up a red headband that said shonbi on it

"Take it" said Gaara

"Headbands for the Allied Shonbi Forces eh, nice work" said the Tsuchikage

"I came up with the design former enemies who once battled each other are now one shonbi force, furthermore, shonbi and samurai have joined together, the time is near" said Mifune, they all nodded, outside of the hideout all the shonbi's are getting their new headbands, Kankuro walked up to Sai

"I am Kankuro of the Sand appointed captain of the Ambush Unit" he said

"Kankuro you say? what should be your nickname" said Sai

"Huh!?" said Kankuro confused

"The headbands have been distributed, medical supplies have been checked" said a person

"Provisions have been checked" said another person he then heard an "Oink", the man looked down and saw Lady Tsunade's pet pig, but he didn't know it was hers "Who is in charge of the livestock a pig escaped" he said, he went to go and pick it up put another person picked it up, the man looked up, it was Shizune

"The Captains here everyone fall in" said man, some shonbi lined up in front of her

" My name is Shizune and I have been named to lead this unit good to meet you all, first there is one thing I want you all to remember" said Shizune, she holed the pig in front of them "This one is not food"

Then there was the Intel Unit, a man walked up to Inoichi

"Your Inoichi right?" asked the man

"And you are" asked Inoichi

"I'm Tenga I've heard so much about you please let me put you on video tape and..." said the man but then another man walked up behind Inoichi, Inoichi turned around

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said

"I heard...What a rough time you had, Aoba" said Inoichi

"Yes, Yamato was..." said Aoba

"But put that out of your mind now we, the Intel Unit will oversee all communications between units, Intel must be transmitted accurately and quickly, in order to do that we must remain calm at all times, no matter what we hear understand" said Inoichi to his unit

"Yes" they all said, In another unit

"A war huh" said a Cee

"Your name was Cee right, is this your first war" asked Ao

"Yes" he said

"We are the eyes of the Allied Shonbi Force, our units performance can greatly change the tide of battle, stay focus and alert" said Ao

"I understand Captain Ao" said Cee

"Everyone don't let down your guard" said Ao

"Yes Sir" they all said

Then all of the shonbi were walked to outside the Five Kage hideout were they are suppose to assemble

"I heard they were going to slit us up into five units so I figured they're group us by village" said Choji

"That's not going to happen, this is a war" said Shikamaru

"He's right" said Temari "This is no time to be competing with other villages"

"Yeah, the main regiment is made up of five units each specializing in warfare, The First Company: Mid Range Battle Unit comprised of shonbi who excel in mid-distance combat made up mostly of shonbi who are weapon users. The Second Company: Close Range Battle Unit specializes in close combat the shonbi of this unit will be fighting on the front lines. The Third Company: Intermediate Range Battle Unit will be stationed to provide support up close and mid range to be part of this unit one must have speed and physical strength. This is the Fourth Company: Long Range Battle Unit we will provide the link with the Intel Unit to support the front lines, in addition we must act as a shield for the support units behind the lines. And finally, The Fifth Company: Special Range Battle Unit with their specialized ninjustu and attack tactics" said Shikamaru

"A Special Unit?" said Choji

"Yes...In war anything can happen even if we broke up into units its wishful thinking to believe that each team will operate without a hitch. Depending on the situation some units will find themselves in a good battlefield position while others will be at a disadvantage this is where we'll rely on the shonbi who posses secret ninjustu" said Shikamaru

"Cant say that all preparations have been made, but considering roughly 80,000 shonbi have been organized into units this quickly you've got to hand it to the brains behind the Hidden Leaf, Shikaku Nara" said Temari, she then looked at Shikamaru "You better not embarrass your dad"

"So the war is about to begin" said Choji

"Captains!" shouted a voice, they all stopped talking and looked at the Five Kage hideout balcony to see who their captain will be all five captains walked onto the balcony

"The Captain of the First Company known as the Raikage's right hand man, Darui of the Hidden Cloud, The Captain of the Second Company Kitsuchi of the Hidden Rock, The Captain of the Third Company is Sarina, The Captain of the Fifth Company is General Mifune of the Land of Iron, and... The Captain of our Fourth Company and Commander in Chief of all battle units...Gaara The Kazekage" said Shikamaru

All of the shonbi were cheering


	2. Chapter 2

"So...Who's our Captain?" asked Tenten

"That spacy looking guy over there" said Choji's dad

"I-I'm starting to feel nervous" said Hinata

"In war, stay calm...and composed" said Karui

"Hold on...my dads Captain" said Kurotsuchi in the Third Company, Guy was lying on the ground, Lee was by his side and Sakura was healing, Lily and Raven (Sarina's older sisters and raven the raven from teen titans) was just watching

"Are you all right Guy-sensei?" said a worried Lee

"The fighting hasn't started! what did you do?" said Sakura

"I better eat while I still can" said Choji as he started eating some crips

"Gaara is the captain of the Fourth Company, but he's also commander in chief. As his deputy you're essentially the captain of the Fourth Company. Stay sharp" said Temari

"What a bothersome assignment" said Shikamaru

"Maybe I'll make a name for myself in this war and become Hokage" said Kiba

"You fool...don't make light on war" said Kiba's sister

"We have to avoid showing off" said Shino

"You don't have to worry about that, Shino" said Ino

"Now then Gaara, you are the commander in chief please address everyone when you're ready" said Sarina

In the crowd

"Can a young man manage as the Commander in Chief" said man

"Lord Gaara is not your average young man, how dare you make such ignorant assumptions" said another man

"How am I suppose to know? Until recently we were on opposite sides" said the man

"Right back at you its not like we trust you either so watch what you say" said the man, then other people started arguing and were about to fight but parts of sand spread them apart, all of them looked at the captains in silence

"In the name of gain and profit for one's nation and village shonbi have hated and hurt each other for many years from the First to the Third Great Ninja Wars, they cried out foe power and thus, I was born. In the past I too was hated and power, I was a jinchuuriki and I hated this world and the humans in it and thought about destroying them, this is exactly what the Akatsuki is trying to do now. However...a single shonbi from the Hidden Leaf stopped me" said Gaara, he closed his eyes and remembered flash back on how Naruto stopped him, everyone was looking at him even the captains, Gaara opened his eyes

"He cried for me, his enemy,we wounded each other in battle but he called me his friend, he saved me, we were enemies but we were both jinchuuriki we share and experience the same pain, there can be no bad blood no one is an enemy here because we bear the same pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki, The Sand, The Stone, The Leaf, The Mist, The Cloud are no more! Now there is only...Shonbi" said Gaara, the crowds face changed

"If you still cannot forgive The Sand, after this war is over you can have my head!" said Gaara

_The look in everyone's faces have changed_ thought Sarina

"The enemy is now after my friend who saved me, if he falls into the enemies hands the world is finished I want to protect my friend and I want to protect this world but I am too young, too inexperienced to protect this world, so I beg you all, lend me your strength" said Gaara

The crowd started cheering Sarina looked at Gaara who looked back at her, she smiled at him and he smiled at her back, causing Sarina to blush, same for Gaara

"You got it, Lord Gaara!" some people said, people started apologising

"Let us all become one and kick some Akatsuki" said man

"Hell yeah" said another man as they each hi-fived each other

_The more passionate they are, the stronger the bond that is forged right, Gaara_ thought Kankuro

_You've become a fine man...Gaara_ thought Temari

"So much passion" said Raven

"Yes now that's what I call a speech baby" said Lily as she smiled and cheered on

"So now, we're all comrades its a nuisance, but I guess we have to learn all their scents" said Kiba

"The reputation of the Inuzuka nose is on the line" said his sister as she tapped her nose, Gaara then stepped forward

"All who feel as I do, follow me" said Gaara and he spread his arms to his side, the crowd started cheering more and more and then they all set off and were running on a field ready for battle at the Five Kage hideout, the Intel was getting ready Lady Tsunade, the Raikage and the Tsuchikage all stood on the balcony

"The Fourth Great Ninja War...We will win!" said the Raikage

"That goes without saying" said the Tsuchikage

"We will" said Lady Tsunade

_We will unite as one and fight until our last breath for the sake of our friend and this world!_ thought Gaara


End file.
